


Reminiscence

by Starlight_dreaming



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angel Realm, Angels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Korn is so done, Mostly self indulgent fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dragon Ball Z, Siblings, Two Shot, Vados annoys her brothers, Whis likes food, Young Whis, ngtl the point of this fic got lost somewhere between chapter 1 and 2, or technically a oneshot I split into two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_dreaming/pseuds/Starlight_dreaming
Summary: Basically snapshots of Whis, Vados and Korn in the Angel Realm at two very different points in their lives with a hint of existential crisis thrown into the mix.
Relationships: Angel Attendant(s) & Grand Priest (Dragon Ball), Grand Priest & Whis (Dragon Ball), Vados & Whis & Korn, Vados & Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else like low-key really, _really_ interested in the DB angels? Cause I rewatched DBS and seriously what the hell are they? 
> 
> Where do they come from? What's the angel realm? Why is the Grand Priest so short? 
> 
> Anyways I came across cute fanart of baby Whis, Vados and Korn by RAKU on Pinterest and inspiration struck at 2am (Read: this is never a good sign) So here we are. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The skies of the Realm of Angels was blue today. 

A bright, pale blue with hints of lilac at the horizon and a faint trace of pink like the dawns on most mortals worlds. There were no clouds in the skies of the Angel Realm, no suns or moons and yet somehow it was always as bright as day. 

What the every changing, multicoloured skies did have was stars. Thousands upon thousands of them, twinkling faintly like white gems, always somehow visible despite the bright sky. 

Whis stared up the skies, peering up fron between the thin branches of an old tree and frowning a little. 

He felt something soft bouncing lightly off the top of his head and jerked his head aside, scowling at the dark blue flower that now sat innocently beside him. He heard the sound of laughter coming from above him and glared up in the direction of the voice, "Cut it out, sister," he said in annoyance. 

He could barely see her from where she hid amongst the azure blossoms but he could hear her giggling. "Did I catch you off guard, Whis?" She asked, appearing on a lower branch seemingly out of nowhere and propping her chin up on her hand, "Father's going to be so disappointed, what happened to your instincts?" 

"If I recall correctly, you're doing the worst in training, Vados," their brother said without looking up from the scroll he had been studying with a frown, "If the Grand Priest is going to be disappointed in anyone it's probably you."

Vados flicked a twig at him and Korn dodged without even looking up. The pale twig landed on the soft white grass beside him and Whis picked it up, twirling it absentmindedly in his hands. 

"You're no fun, brother," Vados grumbled, flipping around and nearly scaring Whis out of his skin when she fell backwards, hanging upside down from the branch by her legs. 

Her short pony tail swished back and forth as she swang from the tree and Whis saw the glittering gold pollen of the flowers sticking to her long white hair. 

"What are you thinking about, Whis?" She asked, pale purple eyes gleaming with curiosity as she stared at him the wrong way up. 

Whis picked at the twig in his hands, "Nothing much," he mumbled, "I'm just wondering when we can leave this place." 

"Hah!" Vados let out a snort of laughter, "You're a million years too young to even think about leaving. Father would never allow it." 

Whis scowled, "You're the same age as me," he pointed out. 

"I'm older," Vados insisted. 

"Only by a second," Whis grumbled, "It hardly matters." 

"Yes, it does!"

"It doesn't!"

Korn sighed heavily, "Of all the angels I could have been created with," he muttered under his breath, "Why did I have to be stuck with the two of you?" 

Vados laughed, "For all eternity, brother," she said, "Aren't you lucky?" 

Korn grumbled something Whis couldn't catch and leaned back against the pale bark of the tree, glaring harder at the words in gold on the black scroll. 

Whis gazed up at the starry skies, "But seriously, don't either of you want to leave?" He asked, glancing at his siblings on his left and right. 

The three of them would turn a five thousand soon, and though they retained their child-like appearances and were practical infants in the eyes of the rest of the angels, Whis knew they're age and intellect had already far surpassed those of most mortals. 

"Why?" Vados asked, still swinging back and forth like a pendulum, "I like it here." 

"But the world is so huge!" Whis exclaimed, throwing his arms out and falling onto his back, nearly smacking both his siblings in the face, "They are _eighteen_ universes out there! There's so many planets to see, so much food to try!" He grinned at the sky, "I can't wait for the others to come back." 

Vados snorted and Korn looked up from his scroll long enough to give him a flat look. "You just like the food they bring back," Vados said, flipping upright and scrambling down the branch, showering her brothers with glittering pollen. 

"Well, of course," Whis said, "I'm a growing angel." 

"The only thing we need to grow is time," Korn muttered, "Lots and _lots_ of time."

"Well, yes, but that's not the point," Whis said, ruffling the shiny dust out of his hair, "They're pieces of the world beyond this one. Just like the stories they tell. I really love those too," he said earnestly. 

Their older siblings would drop by the Angel Realm every once in a while. Sometimes they came back to train them in their father's place, sometimes they just came back to pay their mother and younger siblings a visit. 

Whis had always looked forward to their visits. The last one to return had been their oldest sister, Kusu, nearly fives decades ago. She had been sent on a errand by their father to the seventh universe for a couple of centuries and had returned with strange toys, new food and tales Whis could listen to for hours. 

"Do you remember the great warrior in Universe 7 Kusu told us about?" Whis asked. 

Vados sat down beside him at the base of the tree, "The mortal who could turn into a god?" She asked, picking up a fallen flower and spinning it into the air, "Yamohi... Yamashi or something like that." 

"Yamoshi the Saiyajin," Korn supplied.

"Yeah him," Whis said, "Don't you think it would be amazing if we could meet such incredible mortals like him?" He asked, unable to hide the enthusiasm seeping into his voice. 

"Don't believe everything our siblings tell us," Korn muttered, trying and failing to brush the glittery pollen off his clothes, "Mortals are just that. Mortal. They can't become gods, not unless they're training to be Gods of Destruction." 

"How would you know?" Vados asked picking up another flower, "You've never met a mortal before and they're so many different kinds of them." 

She stared hard at the flower and it turned a brilliant shade of bright red. Her triumphant smile was promptly wiped off her face when the flower wilted a second later. Whis snickered and his sister glared.

"If mortals can become gods, what's the point of having deities?" Korn asked. 

Vados shrugged, "For fun?" She suggested. 

Korn rolled his eyes, "Not everything if for fun," he grumbled, "If that were the case we angels won't be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Whis asked with a frown. 

"The Grand Priest and Grand Priestess were created to guide the Grand Zeno," Korn said solemnly, "While we were created to help them guide the eighteen universes. That is the reason we exist."

Whis frowned, "But it doesn't have to be the only reason," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Vados agreed, "Why are you so uptight, brother?" She asked, "Have you been reading too many of Father's scrolls again?" 

She flicked her finger and the scroll he had been reading vanished, reappearing in her hands. "The Ancient Planets of Universe 8," she read aloud. She made a face, "Really brother, of all the things you could have picked you chose to read _this_?" 

"Hey!" Korn yelled in outrage while Whis and Vados laughed. He clapped his hands together and the scroll reappeared in his lap, "I just don't like the fact that we were made for the sole purpose to serve," he muttered under his breath, "Doesn't that bother the two of you at all? 

"Not really," Vados said and Whis shook his head. 

He hadn't really thought about it before. He knew their parents weren't really their parents in the mortal sense. Their father trained them to harness their powers and their mother taught them the knowledge of the universes, but they were... distant he supposed, his father more than his mother. 

Whis liked to think they held some degree of care towards their angels seeing that they rasied all of them the best they could but he had always regarded them as his creators more than anything else, superiors he was to respect and one day work under.

He didn't really mind. All he wanted was to grow up faster and finish his training so that he could see the universes. He had simply assumed all his siblings felt the same way. 

"Does it bother you?" He asked his brother. 

Korn scowled, "I don't know," he mumbled, he didn't sound particularly happy about the fact. 

"Don't think too hard about it," Vados advised, "You'll go crazy before we turn ten thousand." 

"You could be wrong, you know," Whis said glancing at his brother, "Perhaps Mother and Father created us because they were tired of being the only angels around." 

Creating a single angel consumed way more energy than it was worth and yet there were current fourteen of them, seven of which, like Whis, were a little too young to be of much use. The Grand Priest and Grand Priestess were more than capable of watching over the eighteen universes under the Grand Zeno so there was honestly not much reason to create more angels. 

"Maybe they were just bored," Whis said. 

He'd love to see the universe and watch stars and planets explode up close but the two oldest angels in existence were thousands of times older than even their oldest sister. They had to have grown tired of the rest of existence at some point. 

"How is that any better?" Korn demanded. 

Vados laughed, "Boredom is the reason of your existence, brother," she exclaimed in a sing song voice Whis knew annoyed their older brother to no end. 

"If it's mine it's yours too, genius!" Korn snapped. 

Vados shrugged, "I don't mind," she said, "Existing to annoy my dear brothers is good enough." 

Korn snorted, "Some angel you are," he rolled up his scroll and stood up, "I'm going to go see Mother," he announced, taking off and shooting skywards without another word.

"Wait, Korn, come on, I was just kidding," Vados said, leaping to her feet and flying after him. 

Whis sighed. With one last look towards the sky he tossed the twig he had been playing with aside and got up as well. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted, hurrying after his siblings as they soared over the white meadows of the Angel Realm and into its stunning skies.


	2. After

Whis gripped his staff, eyeing the desolate plains of the Realm of Angels as it materialized around him. 

It had been aeons since he had last returned. 

He had forgotten how small the planet of angels was. It might actually be smaller than the Universe 7 God of Destruction's planet.

The place he once called home felt oddly foreign, cold, in both the literal and figurative sense, ever since the eternal spring of their home planet had been replaced by an endless winter.

The cold didn't bother him much but he was certain any lesser mortal would have died from the subzero temperatures.

The meadows of white grass were covered in a thin layer of frost. The towering azure trees were bare, their pale branches reaching for the sky like thin skeletal fingers. Jiru-jiru birds still perched on the trees, offering a bit of colour in the pale world but even they were silent, almost as if in mourning. 

He turned his gaze up to the multicoloured sky and saw that it was still the same dull grey and purple it had been the last time he bothered to pay a visit. He sighed.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Whis asked as his brother and sister materialized on his left and right in a burst of light. 

It was one of the rare occasions when all three of their gods of destruction were asleep. Vados and Korn's for the next decade or so and nearly three times as long for Whis'. 

He had learned the hard way that Universe 7's new god of destruction might very well turn out to be more of a lazy cat than a revered diety. Whis had been perfectly fine with it for the first millennium or so since it left him with more time to himself but it was honestly starting to get boring after the five thousand year mark.

So when Korn had called, he had been more than happy to finally meet up with his older siblings. It had been literal ages since he last saw them after all. 

But of all the places they could have met up, why did it have to be the Angel Realm? 

"Honestly, it's really nice to see you both again but we could just have met at Lord Beerus' planet," he said, glancing at Korn, "I still have a few delicacies from a planet Lord Beerus almost des... Is there something in my hair?" 

Both his siblings were staring at him, wide-eyed as if his halo were on fire. 

"I was going to ask you that," Korn said, staring at his hair, "What in the name of the eighteen hells have to done with it?" 

"Twelve hells," Vados corrected. 

"Doesn't matter," Korn muttered.

"Oh right, I keep forgotting about that, " Whis grinned, "What's wrong?" He asked, spreading his arms out and spinning on the spot, "I happen to really like this new hairstyle."

"You look absolutely ridiculous," Korn snapped. 

Whis clicked his tongue, "At least it's better than yours," he retorted, "Forgive me for saying this brother, but you look like an angrier, possibly older copy of our father."

Vados laughed, floating up to inspect his hair, "Looks like Whis is finally taller than you, brother!" 

"In what universe does hair count for height?" Korn demanded. 

"If I remember correctly the second and fifth," Whis replied idly. Korn threw him a flat look and Vados chuckled, floating up with her arms crossed behind her back to inspect his hair.

"I like it," she decided, "Looks stupid but at least the others can tell us apart easily now." 

Whis chuckled, "Indeed, sister." 

Korn rolled his eyes, "Come on, if you want to get out of here let's make this quick."

Whis glanced up at the spiral shaped building looming in the distance and sighed, "Very well." 

A few moments later he found himself in an ancient library he barely recognized from his youth, sorting through the millions of scrolls held in the hexagonally shaped shelves that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. 

"This is ridiculous," Vados said tossing aside the scroll she had been inspecting and trying a different shelf, "Where is Sonju when you need him?" She grumbled. 

The four youngest of their siblings who hadn't been assigned to any universe took turns guarding their home planet. Their second youngest brother had been put in charge of the Angel Realm for nearly four million years now, but on the two occasions Whis had been back during that time the angel had been no where in sight. 

"He probably snuck off somewhere," Korn called down from the shelves closest to the high ceiling, yanking out one of the scrolls and frowning down at the seal, "Found him in my universe about a decade ago. Can't blame him, I'd hate to be stuck here alone," he unrolled the scroll, "Wonder what he did to be assigned house keeping duty for so long." 

"Annoy the Grand Priest probably," Whis muttered. He sighed and replaced the scroll he had been scanning through, "He probably won't be much help anyway, this place is huge." 

He wished it were Merus who was currently responsible for watching over the Angel Realm. At least their youngest brother would be more than happy to help them. The last he heard he had been off training with their father in the Grand Zeno's palace. 

"You know, it would be a lot easier if we actually know what we're looking for," Vados muttered under her breath. 

"I told you, it has a black cover, words in gold and Universe 8's symbol on it... I think." 

"I've found five matching that description," Vados said dryly. 

"I've found seven," Whis added. 

"Well, they're not the right ones," Korn said.

"If you actually knew what you were talking about you could have just brought it to us," Whis pointed out shrewdly, "Or even make another copy of it." 

"Well, if I could I would," Korn said, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone, "Look, it's hardly my fault. You both were the ones who wanted to do spend our free time looking for food on a lost, ancient planet." 

"How can you forget a planet with food as good as you claim?" Vados demanded. 

"There are twenty thousand three hundred and sixty-four planets with mortal life in Universe 8, how am I supposed to remember the food on every one of them?" Korn shot back. 

"It's your universe," Vados replied with a sly grin, "Isn't it part of your job?"

"My _job_ is to guide Lord Liquiir," Korn snapped, "Of all the things to take note of a planet's food is the last thing on my list. We don't even need to eat, I don't understand why you're so enthusiastic about it." 

"We don't need a lot of things," Vados said, "But that doesn't mean we can't." 

"I fail to understand your logic," Korn muttered. 

"I fail to understand you," Vados retorted. 

His siblings continued to bicker and Whis drifted away. Somehow he found himself staring out one of the library's enormous frost covered windows. The once vibrant landscape was anything but inviting. It looked cold and bitter now, like that one frozen planet in the south sector of his universe, and yet he still recognized every hill and tree from the half faded memories of his childhood. 

His gaze wandered towards a lone tree near the edge of the world and immediately recognized the favorite spot from their youth, long before they had been allowed off world. 

Before he even realized what he was doing the glass before him had dematerialized and he found himself floating out towards the tree. There was the sound of crunching ice beneath his shoes as he landed lightly on the frozen grass. 

He gazed across the frozen medows and frowned at the ground. He summoned his staff and tapped the frozen dirt experimentally. 

The ice covering the grass melted in an instant. The air surrounding him warmed up, and even a few tiny, pale pink wildflower began blooming across the white grass near his feet. 

But as quickly as they had bloomed the flower withered. The air grew cold once more and ice on ground crept back. Whis scowled. 

"Whis?" 

He glanced up and grinned when he saw his siblings approaching. He spotted the scroll in Korn's hand, and his smile widened, "Ah, I see you've managed to find the scroll, brother," he observed. 

Korn ignored him and stepped towards the old tree. He placed a hand on the frozen bark, "What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing up at the thin, bare branches above their heads. 

"I'm not entirely sure," Whis admitted, "I suppose I'm feeling nostalgic." 

He glanced at the far edge of the world. The once smooth stone edges were crumbling away, vanishing into the endless void below. The Realm of Angels was falling apart, bit by bit with every millennium that passed, it had been since the Grand Priestess disappeared. The only thing keeping her creation intact was their father's power. 

Sentiment wasn't something in a typical angel's vocabulary, but Whis felt a little something as he gazed across the frozen, crumbling remains of his home planet, a mere shadow of its former glory. 

"Do either of you remember the Grand Priestess?" He asked. Whis himself had a few recollections of the other being that had had a say in his creation, but they were vauge and faded to the point he would hardly consider them memories.

"Not really," Vados replied with a shrug. 

"Not at all," Korn said. 

Whis hummed, "Strange don't you think?" He asked, "I remember us talking, right here," he said tapping his staff on the ground, "And I remember Korn running off to see Mother... But I don't remember her at all," he said thoughtfully. 

"We have aeons worth of memories," Korn pointed out, "I don't think even the Grand Priest can contain that much information in his head, nevermind us lesser angels. It's normal to forget."

"I suppose," Whis relented though a part of him remained doubtful. 

He raised his staff, charging it with his ki and and stabbed the end into the frozen ground. This time the ice retreated and stayed behind an invisible barrier in a perfect circle around the tree.

Korn jerked his hand back as the ice on the bark melted away and dark blue flowers bloomed across the pale branches above them. 

"Now what are you doing?" Vados asked, glancing down at the ground warily as the the area around them came back to life, "You're just wasting your energy." 

Whis grinned, sitting down at the base of the tree, "I don't mind," he said, "You need time to find the right planet don't you, brother?" He asked Korn. 

Korn hesitated, "It would take a while," he admitted. 

Whis grinned, "Then let's just wait here," he suggested. 

His siblings exchanged a glance. Vados' lips curled into a grin, "Alright then," she said, stabbing her own staff into the ground before sitting down beside him. 

Korn sighed and followed the suit, sitting down on his other side and opening up the scroll. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _illogical_ and _siblings_. 

Whis chuckled and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. He closing his eyes and for a moment he was back home, in the Angel Realm of the past, back to the days when they could only dream of the universes beyond their world.

Angels didn't feel, didn't care for much, or want anything they couldn't give up. And yet at that moment he wanted more than anything to return to that time, and to see that angel who was little more than a kind smile and faded face in his distant memories. 

"You know, I don't believe that she created us just because they were bored," Whis murmured. 

His siblings knew what he was talking about. 

"And how exactly do you know that?" Korn asked after a moment's pause. 

Whis smiled, "I just do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for making it to the end! Not sure why you bothered but thanks for reading :)


End file.
